Through The Years
by Jo7
Summary: It's Abby's birthday! Set over 3 different years...Please R&R!


Through the Years

__

Author's Note: This is my entry for the January OCOH challenge fic. It was to write about Abby's birth'day', meaning the day, not night! And three things had to be included: cough syrup, a cheesecake, and a bright shining light. So here goes! Please let me know what you think! Jo xx (oh, and this is just a standalone: sorry!)

"Wake up sleepy head," Carter called to me. I groaned, and rolled my head away from him. I didn't want to be awake yet. "Abby, it's your birthday," he whispered into my ear, leaning next to me.

"I don't care. I want to sleep," I mumbled. There was silence, and for a moment I thought he'd left the room. But then I felt his lips gradually working their way up my neck with kisses. "John…"

"I'm not allowed to kiss my wife?" he protested. Finally giving in, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm tired." I fluttered my eyelashes, trying my best smile.

"This time next year we'll have a nine month old baby. You won't be able to sleep in."

"I know. Which is why I want to sleep now."

"Sorry." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but forgive him. He laughed as he saw the changed expression on my face. "I'm forgiven, then?"

"You could win anyone over with that smile."

"And they wonder why you married me," he teased, taking my hands and pulling me into a sitting position. "Now, do you want to know the other reason you married me?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh yeah, that too," he teased. "I meant something else though. Follow me." Sighing, I hauled myself out of bed and followed him.

"Can't we just go back to bed, John? This kid requires lots of energy, I need sleep."

"It'll be worth it. Now, close your eyes." After an exaggerated roll of the eyes, I closed them. He guided me across the room, and we eventually came to a standstill. "Open your eyes." I opened them, and gasped at the site before me.

"John! Thank you so much." I kissed him quickly, before hurrying towards the table, which was covered with food. I took a moment to look it over, trying to decide what to have. There was a plate of cookies that looked very tempting, but pancakes with maple syrup also sounded like a good idea. My eyes finally settled on a lime cheesecake, which was sat in the middle of the table. "Cheesecake!" Deciding on that, I grabbed a plate and cut a slice, which I promptly began to eat. I turned round as I ate and smiled at my husband. "Oh!" I suddenly said, realising I was being rude. "You want some?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll get it."

"No." I stepped towards him, piled the fork high with cheesecake, and slipped it into his mouth. "Nice?"

"Delicious," he mumbled with his mouth full. "Practising for baby feeding?"

"I'm already feeding," I laughed, prodding my protruding stomach, and making him laugh. "You don't think I'd eat this feast without being pregnant, do you?"

"Well…"

"Hey!" I swatted him playfully on the arm. "If you're not nice, you don't get anymore."

"Sorry." He smiled, looking slightly guilty. "I hope you like all this."

"Yeah." I grinned widely, turning around for a moment to survey the feast before me. "Best birthday present ever. Err, apart from you proposing last year." I turned around and grinned at him, before piling up another fork full of cheesecake. I started it on a course towards his mouth, before turning it away and popping it in my own, grinning wickedly.

"Abby!"

***

I sat on the sofa, curled up in my pyjamas, watching TV, and sniffling constantly. What a great way to spend my birthday. Feeling terrible, husband at work…

A cry came from the other room. And a sick baby. I forced myself to stand up from the sofa, and made my way to Tori's room. When I got there I found her red faced and screaming. "Oh, baby!" I exclaimed, picking her up. "I know, it's not nice, is it? I feel terrible too." I patted her back comfortingly, trying to calm her, but she continued screaming. She was only silenced every now and then when she had to stop to cough. "That's a nasty cough too, sweetie. Do you need some cough syrup? Let's go find some." We left Tori's room, and made our way to the bathroom cupboard, and I searched through with my free hand. No cough syrup.

"Can you go without?" I asked, and she coughed as if to prove that she couldn't. "Okay, I guess we have to go out." Leaving the bathroom, we headed for my bedroom, where I lay a still screaming Tori down on the bed while I put some clothes on. As I pulled my thick, warm pyjamas off I began to shiver. I reached into the wardrobe, and grabbed the first pieces of clothing my hands fell upon. I really didn't care what I looked like right now, I felt terrible. After pulling on some old jeans and a sweatshirt of Carter's I ran a brush through my hair, and surveyed myself in a mirror. "You look terrible, Abigail Carter," I noted. But there wasn't much I could do about that.

By now Tori had quietened down a little, although she was still sobbing away to herself quietly, coughing every now and then. "Let's go then," I said, lifting her into my arms. I put her down on the sofa, whilst I put my shoes and coat on. And scarf, and gloves, and hat. I really didn't fancy going outside feeling like this, so I was at least going to bundle up well. Then I selected the same items for Tori, and approached her with them.

As I tried to put her coat on she began to scream louder, thrashing about in an attempt to keep it off. "What's wrong? Are you hot?" I reached out a hand and felt her forehead, which did seem warmer than usual. "I'm sorry baby. The medicine will help with that. But we have to put coats on to go get it." I eventually managed to pull her coat on. Deciding it was too much effort to fight for gloves and hat, I got up to get the stroller. Once again her screams increased. Any other day I would have left her screaming, fetched the stroller, and demanded she go in it. But today that was too much effort. I didn't even want to do this, I wanted to curl up on the sofa and wait for Carter to come home.

Picking my daughter up, I grabbed my keys, and left the house. The short walk to the corner shop felt like torture. The cold January wind whipped around us, making me shiver. I held Tori closer to me, but my arms felt like heavy weights with her in them, and every step was a chore. I was glad when we finally reached the shop.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Carter!" Mrs. Logan greeted me. "And Tori too! How lovely to see you both. What can I do for you?"

"Paracetamol for me, and some cough medicine for Tori," I croaked out.

"Oh dear, you don't sound very good, dear." She fetched the items off the shelf and handed them to me.

"I don't feel very good either," I replied, as I reached into my pocket for my purse so that I could pay for the items. There was one problem: no purse. "Oh, I don't have my purse. My head's all fuzzy, I can't think straight. I'm really sorry Mrs. Logan, we'll go home and get it." Great. Now I had to make the journey again, and I really didn't feel up to it. Right now I felt like going to sleep for a few hours as soon as I got home.

"Don't worry dear. Pay me next time." I thanked her, and left the shop with my purchases, ready to brave the outside world again. As I stepped out the door, my cell began to ring. I shoved my hand into my coat pocket in search of it. Eventually I managed to pull it out, and saw Carter's number on the screen.

"Hi John," I said when I answered it, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Hey, where are you? I rang home and there was no reply. I was worried about you both."

"We had to go out to get some medicine," I explained as I began to walk again. Tori had started to shiver too, now, and I held her closer to me, hoping that we could at least share a little body heat.

"Are you feeling better than earlier?"

"Not really."

"Well, there's a bright shinning light at the end of the tunnel."

"What?"

"Luka's agreed to cover the rest of my shift. I'll be home in 10 minutes." I managed a smile in response to his words, and cuddled Tori even closer to me. I didn't feel quite so bad now.

***

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mummy, happy birthday to you!" John sang loudly. I laughed, and blew out the candles on my cake, much to the delight of Tori, who cheered and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Was that funny?" I asked my daughter, lifting her out of her high chair for a quick hug. "Do you like the candles? It's only three months till we'll have candles on a cake for you. Isn't that exciting?"

"Time to cut the cake," John announced. I pointed to the knife on the table, so that he could do it, but he shook his head. "Nope, birthday girl's job." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You just want an excuse to have a hug with Tori." I laughed and handed her over, but she didn't seem so impressed. She wriggled impatiently in John's arms, shouting "down". He held onto her for a moment, before giving up and putting her down. I laughed at him, before turning back to the cake, and cutting a piece for each of us. John wrapped an arm around me, and I lent back against his chest, sighing happily. "This birthday's a lot nicer than the last one," I told him, before moving away, and putting a piece of cake in a plastic bowl for Tori.

I turned around to see my daughter on the other side of the room, trying to reach the box of Christmas decorations that we hadn't had a chance to put away yet. She had her little hand clasped around a corner of the box, which was sitting on a coffee table, and was trying to pull it. "Victoria!" I exclaimed, rushing to her and pulling her away from the box. "You can't have that," I told her as I pushed the box further onto the table with my free hand. Tori wasn't happy at her fun being spoiled, and began to sulk.

"Don't cry muffin!" John exclaimed, grinning at her madly. She began to stare at her father who had now begun to make stupid faces at her.

"Silly Dada!" she exclaimed, giggling. It wasn't long before she was laughing hysterically, and I took the moment of happiness as an opportunity to strap her into her highchair.

"Ready for cake, sweetie?" She obviously was, as she lunged towards me, trying to grab the cake from the bowl. I pulled it out of reach. "What do you say?"

"Please?" she asked, giving me a gorgeous big smile. I grinned back, and passed the cake over, which she began to stuff into her mouth.

"What do you say Tori? Thank you Mummy," John said, taking his seat opposite us.

"Ta!" she provided, her mouth full of cake.

"Eww, Tori, don't talk with your mouthful," I reprimanded. "That was Daddy's fault."

"Silly!" she exclaimed again, before stuffing even more cake into her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her, trying my best to ignore the mess that was being made and let her enjoy the cake. I pushed a plate towards John, which he took gratefully.

As he began to eat, he looked up at me and grinned. "Thank you Mummy!"

***


End file.
